Episode 554b (A Monsterville And Pickerington Crossover)
(Fade in to the log cabin at early in the morning. Now, it's drizzling outside. The toy still sits at the table beside the bed Molly is sleeping in right now. The sky's still covered with dark clouds. Molly sat up on the bed, yawning. She gets off the bed and looks out the window.) * Molly "Hmm? It's still raining? Ugh...my mouth's very dry." (She goes to the sink nearby. She grabs a large glass cup and turned the faucet to fill it up. The pink-haired girl drank every last drop from the cup, filing her tummy up with the liquid.) * Molly "I should go back to bed. It's a little too early." (She noticed that it was a bit cold in the cabin.) * Molly (shivering) "It's cold in here." (She goes to the closet. She looks around to find something to keep her warm. She digs around, until she found something. It was a striped pink purple and blue sweater,but didn't bother to zip it. The girl puts it on,She crawls back on the bed, pulls the sheet over her body, and tries to fall back asleep. She heard more thunder. The girl sat right up.) * Molly "How is it still thundering?" (She got out of bed and looked out the window. It is still raining. Molly goes to the door and turns the knob. But the door won't open. She tries it again. Nothing.) * Molly "What's going on? Am I trapped in here?" (She bangs on the door a few more times. She failed. She looked at the toy.) * Molly (at the toy) "You did this to me, didn't you?" (She bolts toward the toy, but it grabbed her and threw her out of the cabin with great force.The window opened but then it closed when she got out, and the girl is flying in the wet air. She landed in an abandoned mansion. She crashed onto a bed.) * Molly "Hey, I landed safely." (Something fell in her hair. She grabbed the thing. It was the toy. Molly was getting worried. Now she wants to get rid of the toy. She pulls on the toy, which is pulling her hair. It was painful. She screamed as she was pulling on the toy. The thing just won't let go.) * Molly "LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!" (The thing won't budge. She yanked as hard as she can, trying to let the toy lose its grip on her hair. Then, she thought of something when she looked at a pair of scissors on the floor. She looked at her hair and then at the scissors. Grabbing the utensil, she gets ready to cut where the toy won't let go. She closes her eyes and lets it snip. Pieces of her pink hair falls out, leaving some parts of her hair very short while the rest is long,When she saw a clump of pink hair on the floor, she cried. After a while, her crying died down and she sat in a chair near the door, her eyes are still wet with tears and red. Her gaze went down on the toy, which is still hanging tightly to the pink hair strands. The thing stared at her with a scowl. A creepy scowl,Just then, a knock was heard on the door. She heard a voice. She recognized it. Was that Buppet outside the door? The pink-haired girl hoped that if she ignored whoever it is outside the door, they'll go away. So that's what she does.) * Buppet "Hello? Is someone in there? Hello? Uhh, it's considered rude not to answer." (knocks) "Hello?" (Molly saw the toy's eyes lit up. She was confused. She wondered what that could mean. Then, the toy began to move its arms.) * Molly "BUPPET!! GO!! YOU'RE IN DANGER!!!" * Buppet (from outside) "Uhhh, whoever you are, how do you know my name? Can you please open this door?" (Molly saw the toy's arms were halfway there.) * Molly "BUPPET!! FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR FRIENDS, JUST LEAVE!!!!" * Buppet "Are you trying to threaten me? That's it. I'm coming in." (Molly pushed the door and locked it. Outside, Buppet can be heard fumbling with the knob. The toy's arms were almost outstretched. Right outside, she heard a creaking noise, like a tree was about to fall. She peaked through the window curtain. Buppet still wouldn't leave. The toy's hands were ready to clasp together. Molly dashed to the other side and positioned herself right in front of the toy. She stuck a fish in between the hands. There was a small clunking noise as they struck the sides of her hand. Outside, a loud crash was heard,Molly looked in horror, worried that Buppet was probably crushed under a fallen tree. Then, she heard the voice.) * Buppet (from outside) "...Oh, gosh. That tree nearly crushed me." (Molly is out of sight for a relief.) * Buppet (from outside) "If anyone's in there, by any chance, uhh...please open the door so I can ---" * Molly "FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU!! I WON'T LEAVE HERE!! JUST GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!! AND FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR FRIENDS, GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!!" * Buppet (from outside) "Uhh...excuse me. If there's something wrong, we can always ---" * Molly "JUST SAVE THE SPEECH AND LEAVE!!!!" (Outside.) * Buppet "Okay...I'll leave you alone." (With that, he left the area. Molly slumped herself down to the floor. She immediatelly has a look of rage once she looks at the toy. She furiously swam over to the toy.) * Molly "YOU! I knew I should've trusted you! You may think you're just a cute looking toy...but that's so wrong! Why did you do that?! You could've killed one of my friends! Now I'm gonna make you wish you've never done such horrible things!" (She snatched the toy from the floor and threw it down hard. She grabbed a vase and attempted to crush it. But it wouldn't dent,Glaring, she grabbed the toy. She headbutted the door so hard she made a hole in it. She threw the toy in the water with great force and went back in.She slumped herself on the couch and felt fast asleep.The toy was floating around underwater a fish swallowed it but it burped it out.it got electrocuted by an eel and it landed in toxic waste.some crabs fight over to grab it but the toy killed them and it washes up near Queen Mean's home.) Episode 554c (A Monsterville and Pickerington Crossover) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies